Birthmark
by tee-eye-double-guh-er
Summary: Ella Roseanne Desmel is 13 and ready for muggle school until she finds out that she can't go back. Beware unexpected twists and i'm trying my very hardest to make everything fit Canon.
1. Prologue The door to the loo

Summary: Ella Roseanne Desmel is 13 and ready for school. Muggle school. What will happen when she finds out she can't go back? When she finds out she's a witch? Though she may have showed her abilities a bit late, with some private tutoring from Tom Zenth she will be caught up to her grade - and maybe even beyond, for she realizes Tom has powers. Powers beyond normal. And also - what does her birthmark have to do with her life? Beware – many twists.

PROLOGUE: The door to the Loo

The sun was bright, and I woke up thinking this would be a perfect day. I would go school supplies and clothes shopping with my friends Maya and Shannon. School would start soon and I would be back to seeing my 'boyfriend' Matthew every day. As luck would have it, he and I have the same timetables.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

A noise startled me out of my thoughts about year 9.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

I looked up to see a large tawny owl on my window. Walking over to it I saw it had a yellowish envelope attached to its leg, and as I removed the envelope I noticed my name and "bedroom" were on the front written in emerald green ink. Once I got the letter off the owl flew away. On the back of the envelope was a wax seal with a coat of arms on it. Curious, I broke the seal and ripped open the letter out to find:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Dear Miss Desmel,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You have just shown that you have magical talents. Although you have missed the first two years and you are the first witch in your family, we feel that with private tutoring you will soon be as knowledgeable as your classmates. Enclosed is a list of all your necessary books and equipment. A messenger will be sent to your house in three day's time to explain this further and accompany you to Diagon Alley.

Term begins September 1.

Warmest Regards,

Minerva McGonagall 

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmaster

Thinking this was a pretty sad idea of a joke, I pulled out the list and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Uniform

Third year students will need:

Three sets of plain work robes in black

One plain pointed hat in black

Dragonhide protective gloves

A winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)

Course books that students should have a copy of:

Fantastic bests and where to find them by Newt Scamander

The basics of Arithmacy by Vanetta Jump

Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

Standard book of spells, Grade Three by Miranda Goshawk

Potions, poisons, and truth serums by Narmaniz Ramansh

A history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Additionally, please also obtain the following for private tutoring:

Standard book of spells, Grade One by Miranda Goshawk

Standard book of spells, Grade Two by Miranda Goshawk

Darkness and evil by Zack Zezan

Other Equipment:

a wand

a pewter size 3 cauldron

a set of crystal phials

a telescope

Student can bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PLEASE NOTE THAT ALL PUPIL'S CLOTHES SHOULD CARRY NAME TAGS

We look forward to seeing you.

That was a bit more convincing because who would think up so much, just for a practical joke? But I still wouldn't believe such a stupid idea. I won't be made fun of for my being gullible. I threw the letter on my desk and made my way through the sea of clothing on my floor to the door of my room. As soon as I opened the door I grinned. There, standing in front of me, was my best friend and sister, Jessica.

"Jessie!" I smiled, "What did you do to your hair?"

"What does it look like?" she retorted, in that "boy are you stupid" tone that I adore when directed at others. No matter what I do I just can't get myself to speak in that tone. I'm often called a 'goody-two-shoes' and I hate it. I've tried to be bad but it just doesn't seem to work.

Jessie will be in Year 10 this autumn. From her alarming hair colour it was my assumption that she wanted to stand out at school and when I asked her this, she agreed, but told me she hadn't thought of that at the time. She was "just tired of blonde hair and wanted it to have green streaks." So, she had dyed it. Dying my hair was something I could never do (and hardly anyone does), for even though Jessie and I are sisters we look completely different. Jessie got Mum's genes – while I got Dad's. She (was) blonde with brown eyes—just like my mum, but she has a long face like my father. I am different, with very strawberry blonde hair, and a face splattered with huge freckles. My head is round and my nose is almost flat, and too big. Often, my appearance bothers me. Let me correct myself…more than often, loads more.

Together we went down the stairs in our pyjamas and walked into the kitchen. Dad was just walking out of the door, and Mum was already at work. Summer is wonderful! No parents at home, just Jessie and I home all day long. Sometimes we have friends over, but usually we just hang out in the living room. The living room is the only even slightly comfortably cool spot in the house.

While Jessie poured juice for herself I explained the letter I had just received. She laughed and asked to see it, so I quickly ran upstairs…and tripped over my own feet. With a loud thud I slammed against the door to the loo banging my head on the doorknob. My last thought before my surroundings melted away, was the fact that I've always hated this house.

_A/N End of prologue. : )_


	2. 1 The RedHaired Girl

CHAPTER 1 – The red-haired girl

When I opened my eyes I saw Maya above me anxiously gnawing at her fingernails.

"Bad habit," I warned, surprised to find my voice rough.

"Lala! You're awake!"

"I noticed. What happened? Ouch." I had tried to push myself up and discovered a throbbing pain in my head.

"You fell." Jessie noted, off to my right. "We're at Maya's right now because her parents are home."

"O-"

"Lela!"

I knew that voice. "Shannie"

"Oh. Hi!" Her cheerful sounding voice bugged me. I had just had a near fatal accident and she was happy? As if reading my thoughts she explained that she was happy because I was okay. That was enough for me. I smiled, "Where's Matt?"

"Lover boy's coming."

"Lover boy's here." Shannon informed, clearly trying not to laugh. I shot her the evil eye and turned my eyes to Matt who had just walked in the room.

"Alla, you okay? I just got the message from Jess. A doorknob?"

"Yeah, a doorknob. You have a problem with that?"

"No."

"Good!"

"Hey, Alla, don't lose it. Can you move?"

"YES" came my exasperated cry, and I straightened – ignoring the pain, "Are we still going shopping? C'mon. I'll be fine in about an hour!"

"Ella Roseanne Desmel." Jessie fake mothered, "You are being so irresponsible. You could hurt yourself! You could-"

"Jessica Lauren Desmel shut up."

"I think that because of that fresh tone you'll be staying in bed young lady."

"I think not."

And with that I got out of bed and promptly fell on Shannon. She made to say something but I interrupted her, "Let's _go_."

When we walked down the stairs Maya's mum asked me if I was okay then said she supposed it was alright for me to go out for a little while but, "I'm counting on the four of you to bring her home if she looks faint or tired. All right? Okay?" Mrs. Zerub is a short thin lady with brown hair always in a bun. Her appearance looks stern but once you get to know her you find out just how motherly she really is. That's opposite from Mrs. Sopa. Mrs. Sopa is a large lady with a loud laugh but when she is annoyed – stay away.

They nodded their agreement while trying not to look at me.

As we walked to the shops we discussed where to go first. Maya clearly stated that I needed feminine items. I playfully slapped her then agreed telling Matt to go somewhere else first.

"Where?"

"I dunno. But we'll meet at that corner," I pointed next to the stop sign, "In half an hour."

"It takes _that_ long?"

With a glare, I nodded, and Jessie, Shannon, Maya and I walked to the store. We could hear him sigh – loudly – behind us. Was it just me…or was everyone being _so_ immature today?

When we arrived back at the corner Matt was nowhere in sight. Shannon grabbed Mayas smoothie and drank almost all of it. My pyjamas were in my shopping bag and I was wearing a new outfit. While Maya tried to get her drink back I pulled Jessie aside and told her about the messenger supposedly coming from Hogwarts in three days. She shook her head and looked unworried, "Mum has the day off that day so we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

"What day. What happens? What?" Matt appeared out of thin air – or so it seemed. He does that a lot – pops up in random places.

"Nothing," I airily replied, "Or rather – it's none of you business."

I turned around to see Maya happily slurping her snack and Shannon rifling through her bag.

"Let's go" Matt said

And we were off.

"Lala! Are you done yet?" whined Maya outside the dressing room, I heard Shannon blurt, "Mi, shut it okay? Anyway I get it next." Scuffling noises told me they were having a cat fight, and it was all I could do not to laugh. Soon, the shop keeper came over and asked them to either stop or leave. At that I burst out laughing and opened the door to display my outfit.

Once we were done shopping we were walking down the street when I saw a girl with reddish auburn hair approach the road and walk across. It was to my astonishment when I saw a car hit her and she didn't even flinch. "Did you see that girl?" I asked Shannon.

"What girl?"

"The redhead… wait, where'd she go?" The girl was gone – vanished.

"There was no girl Lela."

"Right…oops…it must have been a trick of the light." but I was sure I had seen someone. Positive. And I didn't know I would soon see her again.

The next morning when Jessie was taking a shower I was watching TV and looked out the window to see the stranger looking at our house. She was eyeing the number on the door, so I went outside to ask her what she was doing. I opened the door and she was gone again. This was starting to creep me out.

The rest of the day was spent with Jessie and me watching TV and drinking cool drinks. I didn't see the girl again that day, so I went to sleep that night with restful dreams.

When I woke up the next morning, I could hear my mother snoring softly in the next room, and Jessie in the shower 'singing'.

_Knock, knock._

I ran downstairs to open the door. There, standing in front of me was the girl.

"Hello. My name is Lily Evans." she introduced herself, "I'm here regarding Hogwarts."

A/N: As you might have noticed Ella has 3 nicknames. Alla is what Matt calls her because they met when she had a cold so that's what he thought she said her name was. Lala is what Maya calls her because Ella and Maya both love to sing. And last, Lela was what Shannon used to call Ella when they were toddlers. The nicknames stuck. Leave lots, Luv lots, Hematite 


	3. 2 Diagon Alley

CHAPTER 2 – Diagon Alley

"Hello. My name is Lily Evans," she introduced herself. "I'm here regarding Hogwarts."

"What?"

"Hogwarts. School of -. Oh my. I do hope I have the right house. Is this Ella Desmel?"

"Yes," I grunted.

"Oh, alright then." she said looking relieved, "May I come in?"

"No."

"Oh. Oh, okay. Um,-"

"Well, I just don't like practical jokes. Magic is only true in fairytales."

"Oh! So, you did get the letter! Yes – are you able to come? I go to Hogwarts. It's the greatest school around. I was rather surprised when I got the letter to because I grew up with Muggles. Muggle is a name for a human that is non-magical. So-"

"Are you seriously saying that you want me to believe this?" I broke in.

"Ye-"

"Good day."

I shut the door in her face but stayed stayed standing there on the other side. She was not leaving. I could here this Lily girl talking to someone, "I told you! No…no…shut up! Can you…no! I won't and this is not the time. Put on professor Dumb- NO! Let me speak to Professor Dumbledore. I said no – and this is not the time! FINE! Then put on Remus. Hi. God, how many times do I have to refuse? Yes I know. Is Professor Dumbledore there? Thank you. Hello – Professor Dumbledore? "It sounded like she was on a phone, so I opened the door and saw her speaking in the end of a long wooden stick, unaware of my presence, "Yes! She won't believe me sir. Can you please come? She won't even let me inside –"

"Hello?" I spoke, the girl jumped and looked up at me, "THIS," she growled shaking the wooden thing in my face, "is a WAND. You do magic! _Accio newspaper_." The morning newspaper came whizzing from the kitchen. "Do you believe me _now_?"

"What?" I was dumbfounded. How could that go –from there – to here?

"Yes, exactly, and if you come you can do this too! Now can I please come in?"

"Hello?" a male voice came from the wand, "Lily?"

"Yes." She declared regaining composure, "Yes, I think I'll be okay. I will contact you if further difficulties sir." She waved the wand and looked expectantly at me. When I showed no signs of letting her in she begged, "Can I _please_ come in? Are your parents here?"

"No and yes."

"Ella, just let me in. I'll explain further once we're inside!" I could tell she was getting impatient, and I really had no reason for making her stay outside. So I agreed and led her in.

"So, your parents are here?"

"Yeah. Well, my mum is sleeping and my dad's at work."

"Okay so…I'll just speak with you for now. Now as you just saw, I did magic. Easy magic. Not all magic is easy and that's why we have schools for it. The three largest European schools European schools are Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and Hogwarts.

"The schools are much like Muggle schools. Muggles are what we witches and wizards call non-magic folk. In Hogwarts there are houses and headmasters and such. These schools are not day schools but schools where you stay all year long in separate dorms. There are 5 people who share a room.

"School starts at the age of 11 but as you know, you showed your abilities a bit late. You will have private tutoring with a boy in your class named Tom Zenth. He is very talented but a bit bossy if I do say so myself."

"Okay…"

"Who's there?" my mum's snappy voice came from above

"A girl named Lily. She came to offer me place at a year long private school!" I replied, causally not telling all of the truth.

"How much does it cost?" she screeched back.

"Less!" I informed. I didn't know that for sure but secretly I wanted to go. Secretly I believed all this.

"You're going!"

"Excuse me?" Lily yelled to upstairs, a bit quieter since the shower had finally been turned off.

"What?" I could tell Mum was tired.

"I need to take her out to get special supplies…now. Is that alright?" she added.

"Yes, but be back by supper." And a door slammed.

Turning to me Lily asked, "Why didn't you tell her?"

"I didn't want to" I said in my end-of-discussion tone, "Let's go."

On the way out the door, Jessie stopped me.

"Ella, what are you doing?"

"Going to buy school supplies."

"But…we-"

"I'm going to a private school. Jess, the letter…it wasn't a joke."

Silence.

"What?" she croaked

"I'm not kidding! This is … umm… Lily. She goes there, to the school. Hogwarts. She can do magic."

"Yeah…right…whatever you say…" Jessie smirked.

"Lily?"

"Yes?" I could tell she knew what was coming.

"Can you show Jessie that – that _thing_ you did with the morning newspaper?"

"Yeah. Jessie, watch closely."

Jessie squinted.

"Not that closely," I laughed, "It's pretty obvious what she does."

Lily raised her wand, "_Accio newspaper._"

The paper whizzed by my ear and into Lily's arms.

"What just happened?" Stunned, Jessie looked from the newspaper to me to Lily, then stated, "God I wish _I_ was a witch."

Lily laughed, "Sorry. Ella," she turned to me, "We have to go. I only get two days off. One today, and one in a week. I'll come on September the first to take you to the Hogwarts express."

"Where's that?" Although a better question would have been, 'What's that?'

"London," she continued. "Not far from here. Kings Cross station. Platform 9 3/4."

I had been there loads of times, and had never seen platform 9 3/4, "But-"

"I'll explain more later. Come on."

Once we were on the sidewalk I voiced, "Where are we going?" and she replied, "Diagon Alley. Everyone gets their school supplies and other magical things there."

"How will we get there?" My curiosity never ends.

"We will take a Portkey. Don't ask." she ordered before I could ask what that was. "Just touch that when I do." She pointed to a squished cupcake on the ground. Inwardly I was squirming at how disgusting it was, but I said nothing.

As soon as I bent down to touch it a felt a strange sensation around my stomach. Like something was pulling and churning around in there. As everything came into focus again I felt as though I would be sick.

We were outside a small cheerful pub. A sign over the entrance said "THE LEAKY CAULDRON" As the people walked by it no one seemed to see it. I kept my questions to myself as we walked inside, straight through the brightly lit, clean, noisy room, and outof the back door. Lily stood back and tapped a brick with her wand as easily as if she did this every day.

To my astonishment the bricks moved to form an entrance.

"This," Lily explained as we stepped through the archway, "Is Diagon Alley."

There is front of me was a crowded street full of chattering people. All of them were witches and wizards. I smelt sweet foods and burnt paper. Looking over to my right I saw a little boy with a red letter on fire in his hands. His eyes were wide.

"A Howler." said Lily.

I had no desire to learn what a Howler was.

"Where's your list?" I was asked

"My list?" I echoed, "Umm… I forgot it."

"Are you serious?" she said, clearly dumbfounded as to how anyone could be so stupid.

"Yeah." I replied, "Yeah, but can't you just Assio it or something?"

"_Accio_. And no. It's too far. I don't have that kind of power. That's all right. Hold on a minute." she waved her wand and spoke into the tip of her wand again, "Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes?" came the male reply again.

"Ella and I are in Diagon Alley. She forgot her list. Could you send it to Flourish and Blotts? The bookshop down the street?"

"Yes, Lily. But remember you need to be back by 5:00." Dumbledore chuckled. I was pleased he sounded kind.

"Yes sir."


	4. 3 Mezzanotte

CHAPTER 3 - Mezzanotte

"Ella! We have to go!"

"No!"

"Come on! I'll miss curfew, I'm completely…completely…Sirius!"

"Yes I kno-" but I was interrupted.

"No, not serious, _Sirius!_ What are you doing here!" Confused I followed her as she rushed away to greet a tall, good-looking boy. They said a few things and then she pointed to me and I felt myself blush all the way to the tips of my ears. He was _really, truly, extremely_ good-looking. He smiled at me and I tried to smile back but was captivated by his features. With beautiful eyes and shoulder length black hair, this boy was like no other that I had met. He was wearing robes but I could still tell he was tall and muscular.

"Hello" he grinned, approaching me, "Hey! Hi! Oi! Lily, does she talk"

"Hi." I said before she could reply. I didn't want her to reply.

"You do!" he laughed and held out his hand, "Sirius Black and you are Ella?"

"Yes. And _you _like to laugh"

Sirius agreed with me and stated that he had to, "Go down Knockturn alley"

Lily protested, "But Sirius, that's incredibly stupid and dangerous! Why?"

"Personal reasons." And with a nod to me he took off.

"Oh that boy." Lily fumed, "He'll get himself killed! At least he doesn't do that during school. No, I'm lying aren't I? Yes, he _does_ almost get himself killed in school. Oh he's so incredibly stupid!"

"But he is awfully nice looking." I pointed out.

"I suppose so. Let's go."

I looked down as my list one more time and my eye caught on the part that said I was allowed to have an owl. I turned to Lily who was still trying to make me leave. "No! I'd like an owl."

"Fine" she pointed to a shop on the corner "5 minutes please."

"Alright."

I happily skipped into the shop and stopped. All around be were toads, cats, owls, and rats. It was an amazing sight.

I walked over to examine the owls. Finally, I chose a black one with yellow eyes that were flecked with green. He had a long black beak and black claws. Like the night sky.

"I'll name you Mezzanotte." I told him, "That's midnight in Italian." I had been studying Italian and was glad I could stop now. It was insanely hard to learn. "Is that okay?" I questioned. The response made me jump. Mezzanotte hooted but inside my head I heard _Yes, I do like it._

"Ella! Oh! Hurry up! I totally forgot you need a wand! We've only got seven minutes!" Lily burst into the store making people stare. With a blush she muttered, "Sorry" and I walked over to her.

"Woah. He's a creepy looking thing…" Lily stated, getting a glare from me. We walked out of the store. "What's his name"

"Mezzanotte" I replied.

"It suits him. _Midnight_. I like it."

"Good for you."

"Let's get your wand…"

I followed Lily quickly past many shops and we stopped outside a store that had a sign on which, _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C_ was painted in gold letters.

"That's old" I remarked.

We walked inside and the smell of old wood filled my nostrils. An old man stepped out of the shadows.

"Welcome. ," he said softly, "I am Mr. Ollivander. You will be needing a wand I suppose ?"

I nodded, having lost my voice.

"Let's try this one shall we?" he handed me a silver wand and said, "12 inches. Birch, with a unicorn tail hair as the core. Wave it around."

I did. Sparks flew out and danced around the room in a colourful parade and Mr. Ollivander clapped his hands and informed me that this was the one, and that I was lucky that wand chose me because only 3 of these were ever made.

"Why?"

"Because they were made illegally – they're not illegal to use though, not at all."

"We must go!" interrupted Lily.

As we travelled home I marvelled at my luck of wand and owl in my head, and wondered if other people could talk to their owls, but that would have to wait.

The next week passed fast. I informed my friends that I was going to a private school but decided to keep the magic part secret. I warned Jessie not to tell anybody and she agreed, knowing how important this was to me.

All too soon Lily was on my doorstep again and calmly told my parent a lie as to why I must have an owl. With that my bags were collected, good-byes were said, and we were in a taxi on the way to Kings Cross station.

"Nervous?" Lily wanted to know.

I let out a small giggle, "I little…I suppose, after all I'm going to be sorted with the eleven year olds…how do you get sorted anyway?"

"That's for you to find out – but don't worry, you don't have to _do_ anything…"

"Where's your stuff?"

"A friend is bringing it to the station."

"What house are you in? Sirius? What house do you think I'll be in? What's your friend name? Do you think she'll like me? Do you think Dumbledore will like me? Do you think anyone will like me? Will I be good at magic? What if there was a mistake? What if they send me home? What if my mum finds out? How-"

"Calm down. Everything will be fine. I promise. Sirius, his friends, my friends, and I are in Gryffindor. I have no clue what house you will be in and my friend's name is Kaylee Haydehm. There wasn't a mistake, and I forget your other questions. Don't worry. Oh, and your tutor – Tom Zenth – is in Slytherin."

"How many houses are there again? And what are they called?" I can't help it, when I am nervous the questions just keep coming.

"Okay, there are four houses. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. The main traits by which you are sorted are if you are cunning, just and true, Intelligent, and brave…basically. Now, can we stop with the questions?"

"Who were the founders of Hogwarts?"

"There were four founders. Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, and Rowena Ravenclaw. I really don't want to answer _anymore_ questions. You should read _Hogwarts, a History_, and that will answer any other questions. It's a textbook by the way."

"I don't like how much older than me you seem." I know it sounds a little bit Yoda, but it's better grammar.

"Yeah well…I know more in the area than you. You'll catch up soon. Tom is brilliant, but a little scary if I may say so.

"I have another question," I informed, then continued without waiting for a reply, "Why were you chosen for this?"

"I was working with a team of people to make sure you could come to school."

I had no idea. Amazed that there was a team of people for me made be quite pleased, "Who's on the team?" I questioned.

"Me, naturally, Professor Dumbledore, Kaylee, and two Gryffindor's are named Remus Lupin and James Potter. They are Sirius's best mates."

"Was James the one you were talking through your wa-" I glanced at the driver, "The…portable phone to?"

Lily grinned, "Yes," then muttered what sounded like, "The bloody twit." She blushed and paid the driver as we came to a halt, "Let's go. The train leaves in 10 minutes. Oh my!" Quickly, we piled my luggage onto a trolley and ran to platform 9.

"Okay," Lily hurried to tell me, "Walk straight at that pillar," she pointed to the pillar between platforms nine and ten, "With me. Don't hesitate. _Don't_ be scared and you'll go right through. I've done this four times and it's always worked for me."

"Okay." I was nervous. What if I hit the pillar? What if I missed the train and couldn't get through? Without even realizing I was doing it, I ran right through and breathed a sigh of relief and we got to the other side. That sigh caught in my throat as I saw the gleaming red engine in front of me. The doors were closing.

"Hurry up!" Lily shouted over the noise.

We dragged my luggage to a compartment in which Sirius and five other people were sitting.

"Hey, Ella." Sirius greeted.

"Hello." I said as I helped Lily put my stuff above the seats.

"Hi Evans." A tall boy with messy hair and glasses looked at Lily, who ignored him and introduced me.

"Everyone, this is Ella Desmel."

"Ella, you know Sirius, and this is James," she indicated to the boy with glasses, "This is Peter and Remus." The two boys said hello. Remus looked tired and had longish hair, but Peter looked jumpy and short. Lily also introduced me to Kaylee, who had blonde hair down to her waist, and a girl named Shelly Raven who had blackish brown hair, wore glasses, and had her hair in pigtails. Everyone was nice to me and I really appreciated that.

Once we were all comfortable with each other there were no awkward silences. Everyone talking about there summer and whatnot. Everything was fine until…

I was sitting next to James for the ride and across from me was Peter. Strange how _I_ was the new one and was the farthest from Lily. Lily was chatting with Sirius and Shelly, and Peter was talking to Kaylee. James didn't know I was listening and I heard him speak to Remus in a low voice, "Sirius went down Knockturn alley."

"What? Why?"

"We haven't told Peter yet but at least me and Sirius…we're gonna try to become animagi so we can accompany you on full moons."

"Shh! Nobody here knows…about…_that_."

"I know. We'll ask Peter and-"

"I don't think you should!" Remus cut in. "It's illegal and dangerous."

At that precise moment the train screeched to a halt and Mezzanotte's cage fell on my head. Everyone flew everywhere and my owl made it worse by screeching and screeching.

"What was that?" Sirius helped Shelly up rubbing his head. "Ouch"

"Does this usually happen?" I asked and got the reply from Peter, "No. What's wrong?"

All eyes turned to Lily who shrugged and sat down. James got up, opened the compartment door and yelled, "Aah!" making everyone wonder what was out there. He came back in, slammed the door and sat down shuddering.

"What is it?"

"What happened"

"What's out there?"

James took a shaky breath. I noticed Sirius with his head in his hands – laughing – but no one else did.

"It's a- a- oh so foul!" James gasped.

"_What?_"

"A s-s-_spider! THIS BIG!_" he held up his thumb and forefinger about 1/4 of an inch away from each other and cracked up laughing. He and Sirius slapped hands, I grinned, and Lily huffed. The train began to move again.

"I'm sure we'll find out what that was at school," Lily said, "Which reminds me…we'd better change. We'll be there very soon."

The train came to a stop and as we opened the door to the hallway I heard the babble of Hogwarts students. Nerves had gotten hold of me and my stomach was doing flips.

"You have to go with the first years for now." Lily said, "We'll see you in the Great Hall."

"Bye" I muttered, and grabbed Mezzanotte's cage. If our luggage would be magiced to our dormitories I at least wanted Mezzanotte with me.

"Firs' years, firs' years, over here!"

I walked over to a large man who looked down at me and said, "Yer not a firs' year."

"But I'm new." I said. I tend to be frank with strangers.

"Oh yea'" A look of realization dawned on his face, "Yer Ella."

"Yes."

"Well, I'm Hagrid. I'm the Hogwarts gamekeeper. Pleased ter meet yer. Firs' years!"

I followed Hagrid at the front of the mass of first years as we walked away from the other students. He said I could ride in the same boat as him and I agreed but said I would not part from my owl.

When we reached the school a small gasp came from my mouth. Towering above me was a castle. No book could describe the brilliance of it. It glowed like a star on a dark night.

A woman greeted us at the front door and led us to a chamber. We were left there for a minute and I talked with Mezzanotte in my head.

_I'm nervous._ I thought

_So am I_.

Why? Why should he be scared? 

_I'm afraid you'll drop me._

_I didn't know owls had a sense of humour._

_We have and know everything._

The women who greeted us, Professor McGonagall came in and took me outside the room.

"You are Ella Desmel I am sure?"

"Yes I am." I replied trying not to look scared.

"You will be sorted after everyone. Professor Dumbledore will tell you when to come in. Don't worry."

I told Mezzanotte to fly to the owlry. And he did so. I heard children's names be sorted all the way from Abrua to Xenad.

"And now," I figured this must be Dumbledore because he sounded like the man that Lily was talking to. He said what must be said about me and then, "Ella Desmel."

The doors swung wide and even though everyone was murmering and some were clapping, all I could hear was my heart hammering. I stepped into the great hall and the doors swung shut behind me.


End file.
